


katzenjammer

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>katzenjammer \KAT-suhn-jam-er\, noun:</b></p><p><b>1. The discomfort and illness experienced as the aftereffects of excessive drinking; hangover.<br/>2. Uneasiness; anguish; distress.<br/>3. Uproar; clamor.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	katzenjammer

Lestrade sips the lukewarm coffee and sighs. Caffeine isn’t doing anything for him any more. Neither are nicotine patches. He’s professional enough not to let on in front of people how much this affects him, but now he has a moment on his own, the facade crumbles.  
A knock on the door startles him. “Yeah?” The sergeant enters hesitantly. Lestrade looks into his face and his heart plummets to his stomach.  
“Sir, we found Sergeant Donovan.” Lestrade raises an eyebrow, unable to ask the question out loud.  
“Her condition is critical.”  
He nods. “Tell me what happened. Don’t spare me.”


End file.
